1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a camera exposure control device, particularly to a camera system in which electrical signals from various kinds of the attachments selectively mounted on the camera body automatically set the exposure control means in the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional automatic exposure control device for a camera includes a mean light measuring system or a central light measuring system in order to raise the accuracy for obtaining the proper exposure. When taking a photograph with great differences in brightness between the object and the background as in the case of backlight it is impossible for the photographer to automatically obtain a proper exposure of the specified portion desired by the photographer without performing several manual operations. For example, it is often necessary to increase the exposure amount by several steps from the exposure obtained by a mean light measurement and possible to disengage the automatic exposure control device. Thus it is not an easy task for an unexperienced person to obtain a proper exposure.